


[Podfic] Falling all over again

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, yet more poster nonsense but this time with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: In which Victor gets to see the posters in Yuuri’s room, and Yuuri is surprisingly okay with that.





	[Podfic] Falling all over again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling all over again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384789) by [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop). 



> I somehow managed to push my own lazy ass into editing the audio I had recorded last winter. I hope it's not too noticeable that I had a cold at the time, but I knew that if I had to record this again I'd take waaaaay too long to ever upload it, if at all u.u
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~!

**Length** : 9:37 minutes

 **Download** : [here (MP3)](https://mega.nz/#!xK5xwQoI!VurL9l3Pebxa2WEq6rt-MhmpWldzmOLW_dapsmx5wkI) at Mega (8,8 MB)

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12384789)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated :3  
> Love, 
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
